Nalu Week 2016
by AilieT
Summary: Voici quelques écrits pour la Nalu Week de l'an 2016 ! Je les poste avec beaucoup de retard étant donné que j'avais complètement oublié de les poster ici. En espérant qu'ils vous plairont !
1. Désir

Gisant là sur le sol teinté d'un rouge sanglant, elle agonisait lentement, son souffle étant court et saccadé. Sa respiration sifflante l'alertait d'une fin proche et douloureuse, fin qui arrivera sûrement si elle ne se mettait pas à labri pour soigner ces misérables blessures présentes sur son fin corps. Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'être sauvée.

Doucement, elle essayait de ramper près de l'un de ses camarades à terre, poussant ses cordes vocales jusqu'au bout pour emmètre de vains sons inaudible. Une chevelure tout aussi écarlate que ce sang présent sur ce terrain de pierre était étendue sur celui-ci, ne bougeant que lorsque le vent décidait de ses mouvements destructeurs.

Dans un mouvement faible et lent, elle tenta de porter sa main à cette touffe de cheveux dans l'espoir de voir la porteuse de cette coiffure bouger. Elle voulait la voir se relever une nouvelle fois pour combattre le mal et faire revivre la lumière de la gloire et de la justice. Elle avait encore de l'espoir, et elle voulait le garder.

Mais alors que sa paume s'avançait progressivement vers le seul but de son esprit, que sa peau tailladée effleurait cette crinière rougeâtre, quelque chose de dur et de douloureux la stoppa net dans ses intentions. Une botte qui abritait le pied d'un certain jeune homme sujet de ses craintes écrasait avidement et cruellement le seul membre de son corps capable de bouger.

Un misérable cri de douleur glissa sur ses lèvres écorchées et recouverte de croûtes d'un sang devenu sec par le temps, annonçant aux oreilles et à la conscience de cet être cruel présent à ses côtés que par ce petit geste effroyable elle souffrait le martyr.

Il la regardait de haut, observant tous ces faits et gestes inutiles mais pourtant hilarants. La voir s'emplir d'espoir dans le but vain de pouvoir une nouvelle fois faire régner la lumière sur le monde était une chose qui le faisait rire de tout son être. Pouvoir faire jaillir un faisceau contraire à celui des ténèbres était une chose devenue tout bonnement impossible à cette heure-ci.

Il s'avança vers elle, son corps empli d'une chaleur incommensurable qui s'échappait de sa silhouette tellement elle était brûlante. De puissantes flammes régnaient en maître autour de lui, tournoyant sur elles-mêmes pour créer une horde de feu tout aussi distincte qu'une tempête embrasée.

Brusquement, il abattit son pied recouvert de cette botte tout aussi crasseuse que le sol en lui-même, écrasant fermement sa pauvre main pleine d'éraflures causées par de précédents combats. Entendre de son ouï fine les fins craquements audio de ses os et ses cris qui auraient pu arracher l'âme de toutes personnes le mettait dans un état de pure extase ; une extase noire et sinistre.

Il lui saisit le bras, la soulevant d'une facilitée déconcertante pour la suspendre en l'air. Il lui serra le bras tout aussi fort que son pied avait pu le faire avec son membre précédent, plantant ses longs et tranchants ongles dans sa peau de porcelaine tâchée de ce liquide écarlate.

La réaction de la seule constellationniste de Fairy Tail ne tarda pas à arriver. La blonde gémit de douleur lorsque le jeune homme inséra ses griffes acérées dans sa chaire tendue au maximum, fermant fortement ses yeux comme pour coupler ce moment à un horrible et affreux cauchemar. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que cet personne qu'elle chérissait tant, que son camarade à l'étrange chevelure rose est pu faire un chose pareille. Elle était sûrement en plein songe, gigotant et transpirant abondamment dans son lit alors qu'il essayait de la réveiller pour vérifier son état qui l'inquiétait sûrement.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y avoir d'autre raison plausible à ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle. Elle savait, ou plutôt croyait, que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait de cet horrible illusion mentale, tout de cela disparaîtrait. Les corbeaux qui agonisait au sol ne seront plus, ses amis gisant sur cette terre cramoisie s'évaporeront dans le ciel, le sang de ses plus proches congénères ne serait plus présent sur ses membres livides. Elle ne croyait absolument pas à cette ridicule mascarade, alors elle priait son cerveau pour qu'il la sorte de cette transe, l'agonie lente de son cœur la tuant à petit feu à ce moment précis.

Elle ouvrit un œil, celui-ci empli d'un liquide qui ne pouvait être autre que l'ensemble ses larmes de souffrance, observant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le visage qui se trouvait face au sien. A travers son horrible vue, elle pouvait distinguer cette mâchoire qu'elle rêvait autrefois de baiser de ses lèvres pulpeuses, ce torse dont les abdominaux pouvait facilement gagner la manche contre Apollon lui-même, ces écailles de dragon qui n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il activait son pouvoir de Dragon Slayer, de ses majestueuses ailes qui ressemblaient tant à celles de son père adoptif, et... de ce regard.

Il n'était plus le même. Ces pupilles qui l'observaient intensément n'était pas teintée d'une seule émotion, l'attristant d'avantage. Ses prunelles n'étaient pas emplies de cet éclats pétillant d'amour et de joie qu'elle lui connaissait, les rendant fades et froides. C'était si morne, si haineux, qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, essayant d'émettre des sons, en vain. Sa gorge était complètement asséchée, ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans son envie de lui lancer ses dires en plein visage. Après s'être raclée celle-ci bruyamment, elle l'interloqua de sa voix devenue légèrement rauque.

« **Natsu... Pourqu- ... !** »

Il fronça ses sourcils, probablement mécontent puis, puis il la lança au loin tel un vieux chiffon usé. Comment osai-elle le comparer à ce Natsu ? Elle ne pouvait pas le confondre avec ce misérable être qui était tout aussi ridicule que l'espoir encore présent dans sa boîte crânienne, il ne lui en accordait pas le droit.

Le démon s'avança d'une démarche lente, regardant la blonde dans le blanc des yeux. Une fois qu'il fut arriver près d'elle, il se stoppa net, son regard toujours plongé dans son océan noisette. Ces prunelles où il adorait se perdre autrefois, ou plutôt, que cet ancien lui l'aimait plus que tout.

Son être d'autrefois qu'il avait été, qu'il avait endurer depuis des décennies, désirait de tout son cœur de mortel voir cette misérable femme qu'il comparait à une bête de foire l'appartenir, la faire sienne. Pourtant, à ces yeux, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet que l'humanité avait balancé sur cette planète. Techniquement, pour lui, elle ne servait à rien.

Cependant, comme si son subconscient le lui criait haut et fort, il désirait quelque chose venant d'elle. Une envie si forte qu'il aurait tout fait, tout détruit, tout ravager juste pour l'assouvir. C'était une chose comparable au rêve de l'ancien Natsu, une illusion qu'il voulait faire réalité le rongeant de l'intérieur.

En observant son corps avachit sur le sol, la voyant tousser telle une vieille dame en plein agonie profonde, il se sentait comme aimanté à elle. Ses blessures présentes sur son corps lui lançaient comme des décharges électriques. Il aimait plus que tout cette vision qu'il avait d'elle, et il voulait en voir plus.

D'un coup vif tel un éclair, il balança son pied en avant et le buta contre ses abdominaux, la faisant cracher le minimum de sang qui lui restait dans son corps. Il esquissa un sourire, exprimant son plaisir de pouvoir l'observer dans un tel état.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à cracher ce liquide rougeâtre à terre, il s'accroupi près d'elle et lui saisit sa chevelure. Sa réaction ne tarda pas à arriver et, une nouvelle fois, elle laissa ses lèvres rougies glisser un gémissements de douleur. Satisfait de ce son ignoble, il sourit de toutes ses dents, montrant ses canines tout aussi pointue qu'un pique de glace.

Alors son envie se décupla, et sa gourmandise monstrueuse lui rongea l'estomac. Il en voulait plus, il en _désirait_ plus. Il la lança en l'air, puis, lorsqu'elle revint à une distance convenable de la terre, il enfonça son genoux dans son ventre. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, sa vue ne pouvant plus distinguer aucune chose présente à ses côtés.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle hurla sa douleur alors que le démon présent face à elle s'occupait de ses membres livides en déchiquetant sa peau de ses ongles tout aussi coupant qu'un shuriken. La souffrance était parsemée tout autour de son corps, son cerveau lui avertissant qu'il ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps.

Pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait assouvir sa soif de sang goulûment, savourant chaque cris de douleur effroyables qu'elle parsèmerait à tous les recoins de ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas au comble de sa vie, elle pouvait encore endurer ses doux gestes destructeurs. Alors doucement, il se releva, puis, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sa vue était peu être tout aussi trouble qu'un immense brouillard, ne la laissant aucunement observer le mal qu'il lui faisait, mais son ouï devait certainement fonctionner. Alors qu'il souriait de toute ses dents, il mima de ses lèvres son souhait le plus cher alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Il _désirait_ la voir souffrir plus que tout au monde, lui avait-il dit, son sourire qu'elle qualifiait d'écœurant coincé entre ses deux lippes.


	2. Retrouvailles

Après maintes tentatives veines et ridicules, après maintes défaites honteuses et destructrices, il avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but. Il était à présent planté là, devant elle, la protégeant de tout son être. Sa main positionnée juste devant elle lui interdisait muettement de faire un pas de plus, disant fermement à la jeune femme de rester à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une fois de plus, il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître entre ses rugueuse mains qui essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre ce qui leur appartenaient.

La sentir près de lui le rendait serein et reposé, décontractant tous ces muscles et étirant sur ses lippes un fin sourire d'heureux demeuré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Elle était comme un aimant pour lui. Elle était la Terre, il était la Lune. Elle était son soleil, il était son ombre.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau était comparable à de la lave en fusion. Ses flammes qui l'entouraient tournoyaient autour de lui, créant une sorte de tempête furtive. La température de l'immense salle venait tout juste de monté tel un pique de glace lancé par son pire rival, mais également meilleur ami.

Cette dague appartenant à ce ridicule assassin était tout juste en train de se dissiper, coulant sur sa peau qui ne la laissait s'évaporer qu'en vulgaire fumée. Rien n'allait la blesser, et encore moi une vulgaire chose comme cette lame qui ne faisait plus partie intégrante de ce monde en ce moment même.

« ****Même si tout ce qui reste d'elle est sa tête... Lucy restera toujours Lucy.**** »

La fumée parcourant les membres de son corps et sa peau hâlée, il était comme recouvert de ce brouillard ne démontrant aux yeux de sa bien aimée que quelques bouts de son corps aux muscles développés. Il brûlait de rage, il brûlait d'une passion inconnue à l'égard d'une certaine blonde qu'il appréciait plus que tout ; il brûlait pour elle.

Le sourire de joie qui figurais entre ses deux croissants se chaires avait réussi à emplir d'espoir tout son corps, le boostant au maximum pour " _défoncer la tronche de cet assassin ridicule_ ". Son esprit était hanter par son doux visage et ses formes qu'il rêvait de pouvoir toucher de la paume de ses mains, sa conscience lui hurlant haut et fort de la sauver coûte que coûte, sous la menace de la voir disparaître un jour.

Cependant, bien que plus que présente, il ne croyait pas les dires de cette petite voix enfouie au tréfonds dans sa tête, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il arriverait, il serait là pour la sauver des écœurantes griffes de ses adversaires.

« ** **Mais il y aura beaucoup moins d'elle avec nous, alors...**** »

Doucement, lentement, il fit jaillir tout le haut de son buste de cette bourrasque de fumée devenue pesante pour lui qui ne désirait que voir son adversaire dans les yeux, la conviction de le faire trembler de peur telle une feuille logée sur un arbre en plein hiver. Il allait regretté de s'être attaqué à Fairy Tail, sa guilde, mais il allait aussi regretté avoir pointé une lame sur la douce personne qu'était sa coéquipière.

Ses onyx se posèrent alors sur l'horrible faciès du spriggan, lui vouant toute sa haine à son égard de par un simple regard qui exprimait seulement la colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

« ****Que dirais-tu si je te transformais en cendre à la place... ?**** »


	3. Admiration

De sa beauté éternelle, elle régnait sur le trône de ce pays aux vagues de chaleur tout aussi fréquentes que ses tempêtes de sable étouffantes, l'Egypte. Ses cheveux d'or étaient comparables à des fils de soie tirés d'un conte de fées tout droit sortit du paradis, reflétant le soleil dans sa cascade blonde coupée au carré. Sa peau de porcelaine qui s'était propagée dans l'entendue de son corps attirait les vagues coups d'œil des hommes en besoin d'amour furtif, les aveuglant par cette utopie réelle qu'elle était. Ses yeux étaient comparables à des émeraudes de chocolat tant leurs éclats était puissant, ôtant la vue de toute personne qui aurait eu le malheur (ou bien une chance infinie) de croisé son regard dévastateur.

Les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient guère tâchés par une quelconque tâche traîtresse, malgré que leur couleur inexistante soit tout aussi blanche que la teinte de son corps de déesse. Ses jambes élancées se pavanaient en symbiose avec son déhanché fatal qui réduisait à néant toute défense que le sexe masculin pouvait avoir, les laissant abasourdit par une telle magnificence venant de l'humanité. Son décolleté si provoquant laissait apercevoir de par les yeux curieux sa généreuse poitrine, mettant à rude épreuve leur ténacité face à cette splendeur naturelle qu'elle portait depuis son premier jour sur Terre.

Son caractère était forgé tel une lame royale qui aurait eu l'honorable privilège d'être brandie par les douces mains de cette divinité aimée de tous. Sa voix enchanteresse résonnait comme une mélodie à l'oreille des habitants de ce pays mené en harmonie grâce à sa loyauté digne d'un noble Roi, bien qu'aux yeux des citoyens, elle était bien plus fidèle et franche qu'un vieux moustachu venant des contrées européennes.

Oui, le mot "Parfait" pouvait bien la désigner, bien qu'il soit maigre et petit à ses onyx foudroyants.

Il admirait pour ce qu'elle était. De par sa splendide loyauté, elle régnait sur son trône telle une déesse toute droite tombée du ciel, dirigeant son pays avec une gloire sans fin. Son courage divin l'aidait à accomplir sa quête vers la paix dans le monde entier, l'emmenant dans des aventures tout aussi magnifiques qu'elle-même bien qu'assez périlleuse pour une royauté telle qu'elle. Il l'admirait, et pas qu'un peu pour qu'il puisse penser à elle chaque jour, à chaque instant de sa vie.

Il n'était qu'un voleur des rues, elle était un rayon béni des cieux envoyé sur Terre. De par sa flamboyante chevelure digne d'une rose des bois pondue dans un buisson de solitude, elle avait su le reconnaître alors qu'elle s'était enfuie lâchement de son palais pour se balader dans les quartiers des paysans de son royaume. La gentillesse qu'il avait su déchiffrer dans son regard qui l'avait scotché sur place l'avait encore plus statufié qu'il ne l'était par sa beauté. Depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient bousculés dans la rue par inadvertance, ils ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle, plus d'un doigt.

La belle continuait de s'échapper en cachette pour venir admirer de ses belles prunelles la beauté de cet homme qui n'avait ni habitats ni compagnie régulière, bien qu'un étrange animal au pelage bleu le suivait partout. De par son cœur plus grand que l'immense bâtisse dans laquelle elle vivait, il veillait sur les orphelins et tous les enfants du royaume en leur souriant ou bien en entamant des jeux plus enfantins les uns que les autres avec eux.

Son sourire qui prenait toute la place de son visage laissait cruellement son organe vital chavirer alors qu'il riait de sa voix qu'elle aimait tant percevoir de ses oreilles. Ses yeux perçants qui parcouraient son corps avec un désir et une envie mal dissimulée la gênaient au plus haut point, teintant ses joues d'une teinte affreusement rosée qui trahissait son embarras.

Ses bras tout aussi musclés que son torse recouvert de ces abdominaux qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir parcourir de ses fins doigts la rendait folle d'envie, accentuant l'amour qu'elle avait réussi à lui porter tout au long de leur relation interdite et reniée. Ses fines lèvres qu'elle ne quittait pas du regard lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole lui hurlait de mouvoir les siennes au-dessus d'elles, posant ses pulpeuses lippes en jouant de ses émotions et ressentit pour les envoyer dans un baiser sensuel qui passait pour imaginaire.

Elle l'admirait pour sa bonté envers les autres, envers l'être humain. Elle était toujours autant éblouie par sa gentillesse, mais aussi pour sa bonne humeur qui perdurait dans son esprit enfantin et joueur. Elle ne se lassait pas de le contempler jour et nuit, que ce soit dans ses rêves les plus fous ou bien dans les moments de folie qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Émerveillée par la personne adorable et courageuse qu'il était, elle ne pouvait convaincre son pauvre cœur de cesser de l'aimer, lui et sa crinière cerisier que le monde détestait tant, mais qu'elle exaltait de tout l'être fébrile qu'elle était.

Un tel amour se devait d'être reconnu. Une telle affection se devait d'être montrée au globe terrestre entier, les laissant abasourdit par un tel lien incassable. Une telle estime de soi qu'ils ressentaient l'un l'autre se devait d'être exposée aux yeux de tous, pour qu'ils puissent ainsi percevoir de leurs prunelles ce sentiment de plénitude qu'ils jetaient par les fenêtres d'une gentillesse incomparable.

Ils se devaient de les _admirer_.


	4. Secret

Assise sur son tabouret, elle s'occupait à rire de ses amis faisant la fête. Ses yeux noisette se baladaient sur quelque chose qui l'intriguait plus que tout, une personne qui rongeait l'espace de son esprit dédié à la curiosité. De son corps d'Apollon, il ne cessait de faire des acrobaties et de ses battre avec son meilleur ami, mage de glace, tout en lui lançant des piques acérés comme insultes. Sa crinière rose cerisier ne cessait d'attirer l'attention, et surtout celle de la blonde qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le dévorer de ses prunelles.

Tombée sous son charme mystérieux, ses orbes chocolats brillaient d'une lueur encore inconnue à elle-même, l'amour. Son sourire carnassier qui ne cessait de roder au dessus de son visage la faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'il le lui accordait, offrant à son cœur un battement frénétique tout aussi puissant et rapide que la force et l'endurance du jeune homme.

Mordant son petit doigt alors que son regard ne pouvait s'arrêter de rouler sur le corps de son coéquipier, la constellationniste ne retenait pas son envie de se laisser admirer l'être tout entier de son ami, à ses risques et périls. Elle pouvait percevoir ses forts bras qui s'occupaient à frapper son rival et détruire de malheureuses tables innocentes. Son torse parfaitement sculpté laisser à l'air libre enchantait la jeune femme, emplissant ses joues d'une couleur rosée. Cependant, elle stoppa son attablée gourmande lorsque un "quelque chose" stoppa son entre-vue avec son plaisir.

Un simple bandage lui avait coupé sa vue, l'aveuglant de son mystère effroyable. Sa curiosité qui s'était mit en marche il y a quelque minutes de cela fit brûler son moteur, accentuant la vitesse des engrenages de son cerveau. Ce tissu blanc qui emprisonnait sa douce peau halée encombrait bien trop la vision de la mage, l'empêchant de goûter à encore plus de son charme.

Cette chose s'avérait être comme un mur entre elle et lui, lui interdisant le passage vers son cœur et ses sentiments. Il y avait certainement une chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui sous ce toile décolorée. Ce n'était pas une blessure qu'il c'était faite pendant son entrainement, les fils dépourvu de toute nuance chatoyante paraissaient beaucoup trop vieux pour qu'il puisse les garder aussi longtemps.

L'inquiétude la rongeait en ce moment même, mettant fin à ce désir qui s'était avéré infini pendant un court moment. Bien que cette envie de goûter de ses lèvres ses fines lippes goulûment et de renifler son parfum de feu de bois de tout son saoul ait disparue, sa curiosité était toujours aussi présente. Cependant, elle venait tout juste de se transformer en une chose mêlée à la peur, accentuant cette appréhension qu'elle dédiait à ce bandage.

Une étrange crainte s'installait délicatement dans son estomac, faisant tourner le mécanisme de la "boule au ventre" aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le mystère qu'il lui offrait en cachant son bras de cet ignoble tissu l'agaçait plus que tout, lui laissant l'horrible bénéfice d'un doute interminable.

Elle ne pouvait pas nourrir sa curiosité seulement en l'observant, elle se devait de la comblé de par des informations. Et elles se devaient d'être cruciales, sinon comment pourrait-elle connaître la source de ce suspens sans fin ?

Discutant tranquillement, la joie et la bonne humeur se lisant sur leurs traits, les deux mages de Fairy Tail accompagné du chat volant étaient tous présent dans la chambre de l'appartement appartenant à la jeune femme. Rigolant à gorge déployée, ils laissaient couler le stress et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait, la guerre contre leurs pires ennemis approchant à grands pas.

La curiosité n'ayant toujours pas quitté les nerfs de la blonde, elle jouait avec ses doigts, légèrement nerveuse à propos du sujet de ses pensées. Elle s'était décidée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce que ce bandage lui cachait. Il ne permettait pas à sa vue d'admirer correctement son bien aimé, et cela l'agaçait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

Doucement, elle se releva, poussant sur ses jambes et son courage pour se diriger vers son coéquipier. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans la sienne, tant dis que l'autre remonta sur le fin bandage qui recouvrait la totalité de son bras. Elle plongea son regard dans son océan onyx, lui insufflant toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à son égard. La blonde se pressa légèrement contre lui, espérant attirer toute son attention.

Le mage de feu fut légèrement surpris, puisqu'il ouvrit grand ses yeux en sentant le corps de la jeune femme si près de lui. Ce n'était pas que cela lui déplaisait, mais il trouvait ça bien trop soudain. Il sentit la main de son amie se crisper sur son bras, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient en une moue légèrement colérique. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait savoir, et il l'empêcherait de le découvrir.

« ****Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dessous ?****  
— ****Oh, rien de bien intéressant.**** »

La constellationniste ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, car elle posa son regard sur le tissu blanc enroulé autour de son biceps droit. Alors que ses fins doigts s'infiltraient sous son bandage, le jeune homme lui saisit ses deux poignets, stoppant immédiatement la course discrète de ses membres. Il lui interdisait de s'aventurer plus loin que cette barrière qui la séparait du mal et du bien.

« ****Rien, j'ai dit.**** »

La manière dont il lui avait soufflé ces mots avait été si sèche, si brutale, que la blonde n'avait pas pu répliquer, beaucoup trop surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur elle, soupirant doucement en regardant ailleurs. Elle le regarda se gratter la nuque, montrant son embarras face à la situation. Stoïque, une seule et unique question restait bloquée dans son esprit.

Que lui cachait-il donc ?


	5. La fin

Jour et nuits, c'était toujours la même chose, et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Rire à gorge déployée chaque jour était devenue lentement une plaie pour les deux, le sourire de l'autre s'étant rendu tout aussi agaçant que son propre-faciès. Ils ne se supportaient plus, et ils le faisaient savoir.

Heures ou minutes, secondes ou décennies, mois ou semaines, qu'importait. Le volume sonore de leurs cordes vocales ne cessait d'augmenter, leurs voix résonnant entre les murs de cet appartement tant connu par les mages de leur guilde respective. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à connaître l'emplacement périlleux de leur relation, et ils le savaient parfaitement. Rester cacher dans l'ombre de leur amour disparu n'était pas chose faite, c'était un mensonge pur et net s'il s'accordait ce plaisir distinct. Pourtant, leurs plus proches amis et encore bien des connaissances avaient remarqué ce changement de situation brusque qui s'était fait en un clin d'œil, et ils n'étaient pas près à l'oublier.

Les coups ne fusaient pas entre les deux corps, et si c'était vraiment le cas, ils se seraient déjà annoncés par leurs yeux emplis de peine et de regrets un au revoir difficile à admettre dans de telles conditions. Ils se serraient laisser emporter par la vague de regrets une fois que l'information serait passée par le fils conducteur de leurs pensées, leur envoyant une décharge électrique dans tous leurs corps, mais non seulement vers leurs points faible leurs cœurs.

Si une main avait osé s'abattre sur l'une de leurs peaux tirées au maximum par leur hargne, si la paume de celle-ci avait osé s'entrechoquer contre l'une de leurs joues, excuses vaines et larmes destructrices n'auraient cessé de couler. Elles n'auraient cessé de tomber sur ce parquet froid contrastant avec leurs cerveaux qui surchauffaient à présent depuis un bout de temps.

Cependant, cris et hurlements se laissaient glisser le long de leurs gorges avant de sortir violemment de la barrière de leurs lippes, tapant bruyamment dans les tympans des deux interlocuteurs. Ils s'accordaient ce moment de répit bien particulier en faisant vibrer leurs cordes vocales qui tremblaient au maximum. C'était comme pour se libérer d'un crime commis et qui n'était devenu que regret, c'était comme pour se séparer d'une chose qui ne faisait que les hanter.

Leurs paroles étaient crues, blessantes et balançaient entre le mensonge et la vérité. Impossible de les croire sur parole, impossible de savoir qui disait la vérité. Ils se contentaient juste de se cracher au visage leurs mots les plus sales qu'ils avaient sous la main, essayant de toutes leurs forces de déstabiliser l'autre par leurs dires insensés.

Ils avaient besoin de repos, ils avaient besoin de silence, ils avaient besoin d'une fin. Leurs méninges travaillaient depuis maintenant beaucoup trop longtemps pour que leurs esprits mutilés par le désespoir puissent le supporter. S'ils arrêtaient là, s'ils se stoppaient là, plus rien ne pourrais les déranger, plus rien ne pourrais les brûler de l'intérieur.

Alors, après s'être adouci, après avoir calmer leurs respiration saccadée et sifflante, ils en avait conclu une chose. Une vérité toute simple, une parole tranchante. Juste quelques mots construisant une phrase veine, juste quelques dires qui les étoufferait dans une terrible agonie, mais qui soulageraient leurs cœurs qui avaient perdu leurs rythmes cardiaques en symbiose depuis le début de cette mascarade.

« ****Natsu, c'est fini.**** »


End file.
